Bathtime
by llamanated
Summary: Kitty!Kurt is in heat and in dire need of a bath. Convincing him to get in the tub is easier said than done though. But Blaine knows just which buttons to push.


**Just a little one-shot that came seemingly out of nowhere... :) It's pure smut btw. Happy reading ;D**

**On another note, I'm on tumblr, llamanated is the name, so if you need more blogs to follow, there you go. And if you have prompts, feel free to leave them in my ask box, anon is on, or leave a review here or send me a PM, k.**

* * *

**^-—-^  
=^ェ^=**

After several rounds — or one _very_ long round since they never really took a break in between — of fucking, Blaine was exhausted. His muscles were aching and his dick was close to falling off. Or that's how it felt anyways. He'd come three times in the past one and a half hours and if Kurt had his way, he'd be close to reaching his fourth orgasm already. Thank god he still had some of his willpower left.

Speaking of Kurt — the cranky catboy was currently grooming himself, a sight that shouldn't have been erotic. Alas, it was. Extremely much so. The extra bones in his spine allowed him to bend at humanly impossible angles, far enough for him to reach his asshole with his tongue to clean himself up after he'd insisted Blaine fuck him without a condom. He was lapping softly at his puffy hole, spreading his cheeks with his hands for better access, his perpetually hard dick resting against his taut stomach and his soft ears twitching atop his head.

Blaine knew that he probably thought he could get pregnant, a theory attested by Kurt's screams for him to fuck a litter into him, make his belly swell round with their kittens. But he certainly wasn't complaining because fucking Kurt bareback...suffice it to say that keeping up with his boyfriend wasn't that much of a hardship, really.

But as hot as watching Kurt twist around on the bed and licking up the come and his own lubrication oozing from between his cheeks was, Blaine knew that what Kurt needed was a proper cleaning. In form of a nice, long bath and actual soap. Everything else just really didn't cut it anymore.

He carefully placed his hand on Kurt's head and began stroking through his soft hair so as not to startle his occupied boyfriend and waited for him to react. After a few seconds of enjoying being petted, the purring boy lifted his head and focused his bright blue eyes on Blaine, the pupils quickly dilating and his tail tangling around Blaine's arm.

God, he was ready to get fucked again.

Kurt crawled towards him on all fours, a seductive smirk on his lips and a blush rising in his cheeks and down his chest, his cock starting to twitch and drip precome. He truly was a sight to behold and weren't Blaine on a mission to get him into the tub, he'd have him spread out underneath him like, a minute ago.

But, priorities.

He scooped his horny boyfriend up in his arms and cradled Kurt's head against his neck where he started to lick and suck, leaving little bite marks along his collarbone, letting Blaine carry him into the bathroom.

"Hmm, gonna fuck me over the counter, yes?" Kurt purred directly in his hear, making Blaine's knees buckle and threaten to give out.

He didn't bother answering, knowing Kurt would take that as the affirmation it was not. Instead, he nudged the bathroom door open with his foot and stepped inside, placed Kurt's squirming body on the counter and turned towards the sunken tub. He regulated the water's temperature and let the warm water fill the big tub, hot steam starting to fill the room.

When he turned to grab Kurt again and put him in the water, not having heard him complaining and thinking that this would be easier than anticipated, he was bombarded with the sight of his boyfriend stretched out across the counter, legs spread obscenely, impossibly wide, feet planted apart, four fingers steadily working in and out of his hungry ass.

The muscle was clenching around the digits, clamping down and relaxing again, just like they had done around his cock just minutes ago, and it made Blaine want to forget all about getting clean, made him want to resume getting dirty. The sight was absolutely beautiful, strange as that may sound. Kurt's blissed out face coupled with the fingers of his free hand alternating between pinching his erect nipples and stroking his hard cock, the other one buried deep in his ass — that really didn't need any more prepping, Kurt was so fucked out already, had been even before they started, his body just opening up for the intrusion, not resisting in the slightest — it was simply breathtaking.

He had his eyes shut tight in pleasure, mouth working open around gasps and moans when his fingers hit just right and Blaine just wanted to forget about everything that wasn't Kurt altogether and go give his desperately horny kittenboy exactly what he needed.

_Priorities_.

Never mind that his priority would always be giving Kurt everything he needed. But he also knew that Kurt, if he were in his right mind and not so out of it, would be horrified by his current appearance. His skin was slick with sweat and there was some come he'd neglected to clean up left on his tummy, now dry. His hair was tangled and the fur on his tail was sticky with Kurt's lubrication at the base from where it had dripped from his hole. There was probably some of Blaine's come there, too.

In short — Kurt was a mess and no amount if licking and grooming would remedy that.

Also, Kurt, apparently, still hadn't realized what Blaine's true motives for bringing him into the bathroom were.

_Time to break it to him_, Blaine told himself and scooped him up in his arms again, interrupting the little show he was, albeit unwittingly, giving Blaine. His boyfriend whined when the movement made his fingers slip out and buried his face into Blaine's chest to suck on a nipple.

It would have been so easy to let himself get sidetracked, to let Kurt distract him from his intentions, but Blaine remained firm. Not only because the water was close to overflowing.

He walked the few steps and set Kurt on the rim of the tub, the action snapping him out of whatever haze he was in and making him aware of his surroundings. His ears twitched, picking up the sound of water streaming into the tub and with a hiss, Kurt was out of his arms and on the other side of the spacy bathroom.

_Ugh_.

"Kurt, baby, come here. Let's get in the water, get you clean again." he said as he advanced towards his irritated boyfriend.

He received a hiss in return and Kurt was actually bearing his teeth which only served to make him look more adorable than threatening, but Blaine decided to humor him.

"Come on, baby. If you're a good boy I'll let you ride me in the water." he bribed and fist pumped in his head when Kurt made an unsure step towards him, the mention of finally receiving Blaine's dick again alluring to say the least.

Blaine climbed into the tub and leaned back, knowing that Kurt was watching him closely, eyes calculating. The bubble bath he'd added made him invisible to Kurt, safe for his head, but the movements of his arms couldn't be mistaken for anything else but what they were.

"You want this dick, don't you?" he moaned as he tightened his fist around his cock and twisted on the upstroke, just under the sensitive head.

"Yes!" Kurt whined, voice strained, high and breathy. His hand disappeared between his legs again to soothe the incessant itch to get something bigger, something _better_ in there.

Blaine smirked. "Well, come get it."

Kurt moaned and, having reached his limit, climbed in and settled down on top of Blaine. He shuddered when the water made contact with his skin, eventually soaking his tail until he was in completely. Blaine let go of his cock to gather his boy up in his arms, smoothing his hand over his back and tail, straightening out the fur and trailing his hand back up to knead the cheeks of his ass.

With his other hand, he guided his cock back to Kurt's clenching entrance, letting Kurt sink down around him and making the whole bathing experience marginally better for him.

Usually, Kurt loved to bath, preferably with the company of Blaine and a cock in his ass. But when he was in heat, the cat part of him reigned and he absolutely despised the idea of getting wet. He still craved the feeling of being filled of course, even more so than on just any day. But water — no, thank you.

But his love for cock was stronger than his hatred towards water.

He was now happily bouncing on Blaine, slamming himself up and down on him and making water splash around them. He was panting loudly, his moans rising in pitch and volume and coming more and more frequently. He worked his hips up and down, back and forth and around, using Blaine's cock for his own pleasure and let out an ear piercing scream when Blaine grazed his abused prostate.

He kneaded Blaine's pecs, hard enough to almost hurt, and Blaine was suddenly very grateful that Kurt didn't have claws.

When Kurt started riding him harder and faster, Blaine began to bring his hips up when Kurt forced his body down on him, resulting in Kurt literally _howling_.

He was tweaking his peaked nipples now and Blaine raised his hands to hold Kurt's waist, keeping him steady. He recognized the signs of Kurt's oncoming orgasm and encouraged him to ride his dick faster, to just take everything Blaine was giving him and Kurt complied and bounced even harder, despite the strain in his muscles. His thighs must have been burning so bad, but that obviously wasn't of concern.

When Kurt started to squeeze around him, as if trying to draw him in further and never let him go, Blaine took his leaking erection and stroked him with the rythm of his thrusts, just how he knew his boyfriend loved.

That's what did it. Kurt came with a scream of Blaine's name, his dick spurting come so violently it hit as far as Blaine's face and neck and his inner muscles tight like a vice around Blaine, triggering his own orgasm.

He yelled out his boyfriend's name, mixed with a colorful variety of expletives, and exploded deep inside Kurt's ass, painting his walls with sticky white come, claiming him from the inside. They rode their orgasms out together until Blaine became to sensitive and had to slip out of Kurt's wrecked hole, earning him a pitiful whine.

He kissed Kurt softly and rubbed his ears to calm him down until he was pliant in his arms and purring contendedly.

Then he finally began to clean the both of them carefully, lathering the special shampoo onto Kurt's ears and tails, followed by the stupidly expensive conditioner before he started on washing away all the dried semen and sweat.

By the end of it, Kurt was fast asleep, his chest rumbling against Blaine's and a small smile grazing his lips.

* * *

**Please review and stuff, I always love hearing what you guys think :))**


End file.
